Survive
by iNsANITY-iNeViTABLE
Summary: Spirit of the Wolf: Survive  a new series im starting on and have high hopes for
1. Prolouge and Chapter 1

**Editors Note:**

_This is my Story i have been working on its kinda like Warriors. i appreciate reviews and any tips thank you!_

* * *

><p>Survive<p>

Can you?

Prologue

The white wolf padded up to the crystal pool that lay inside a grassy clearing. He knelt down and drank from the icy water in the pool. A stream that trickled down from the mountains began to shimmer with the light of the stars. The white wolf's coat was beginning to shine; it shone a white fire that cast light into every corner of the clearing. The majestic wolf looked around and saw a patch of soft sand. The snowy wolf trotted over to the patch and leapt atop a rock in the center of the patch.

At last he spoke, in a deep gravelly voice like he hadn't spoken in a long time. "I _Okamianu_, leader of the pack of _Garsincio_, call upon my ancestors to protect our new home, we have travelled over mountains and desserts. Over rivers and plains to reach this place, a safe haven for rearing pups is all I ask in favor." He howled toward the stars. The great star constellation Lupus seemed to move. The stars began to prance as Lupus became no longer a constellation but a real wolf.

He was black and his eyes shone of starlight. "Your prayer will be heard." The great wolf replied. "I only ask of an appeasement. The life of a pure spirit will ensure for the next hundred years that your home and pack will be safe." Lupus explained. Okamianu stared at the black wolf. "Take my _Carid_. I can assure you this paws have never been drenching in the blood of others. I have committed no sin but life itself." With this Okamianu bowed allowing his _Carid _to go with Lupus. The body of the great white wolf lay in the clearing. His coat dimming and his eyes losing his spark, the shadow of Okamianu's voice sounded and said. "The time of peace has come."

Chapter 1

Four She-wolves tussled in a sun drenched camp. The grass lay trampled where their bodies rolled. A Small black and gray wolf was tossed out of the circle and into a patch of brambles and burs. She yelped in pain and surprise as she fell forward. A black wolf with great amber eyes had been watching the she-wolves play and had become irritable.

"What in Lupus name do you think you're doing? It took Sunstrike all morning to get the brambles over the pup den!" he growled. The white she-wolf recoiled in surprise. "Calm down Nukani, we were just playing." A russet she-wolf defended. "Amberheart, Icyfur, Shadow, follow me, and Pureheart, go get those scratches looked at, they're bleeding." Nukani commanded. "I never knew you cared." Pureheart murmured as she walked off.

Soshimako, the pack leader had noticed the skirmish with the she-wolves and his son. He trotted over and raised his tail and ears. Nukani caught the action and lowered his body, his tail between his legs and his ears back. He flashed the whites of his eyes as a sign of respect. The she-wolves repeated this action. "Arise" Soshimako ordered. Nukani and the she-wolves obeyed. "What seems to be the problem here son?" Soshimako questioned.

"These she-wolves, Nukani said motioning with his tail toward the alarmed sisters, have ruined the protection around the pup den." He prosecuted. "Nukani If I remember correctly it was you last time that wrecked the protection around the den when you were messing around with Suchamania. Then you did it again to scare the pups on Ghouls Day." Soshimako defended. "Well- I –I –I" Nukani stuttered. "So I see no need to punish the she-wolves. Thus I decree. Do you understand?" Soshimako chuckled.

"Yes Father…" Nukani said slinking off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Amberheart was sunning herself on a pile of rocks by a dry riverbed. Flowers crept along the bank and around the boulders. The boulders were black as flint, so they attracted light, causing it to be one of the wolves favorite places to rest. Also, the flowers that grew there were mint, and other strong smelling flowers, which helped relaxed after training or a long run. Amberheart's fur glowed a strong red, casting a ghostly glow over the rocks. She was sleeping soundly, behind closed eyelids her dreams were well under way. She was standing on the tip of a sea-side cliff. She could smell the salty air, feel the warm air brush like a comb through her russet fur. The sun was setting, casting a mixture of red, yellow, and orange across the waves that lapped at her light so gently. Amberheart smiled, for this seemed to be a good dream, yet, not everything is as it seems.

The beautiful scene was suddenly sucked into an echoing darkness. The only thing visible was her, a orange glow cast from her paws onto the ground in front of her. She looked up, amber eyes searching for something. Two great big yellow eyes, appeared before her own. They narrowed to slit's and a great echoing snarling came across her like thunder. She tried to run from the great eyes, yet her paws were glued to the spot. Her struggling turned against her as the force holding her to the spot, released, causing her to tumble backward. She looked up from her fall and saw great dark looming shapes. A rank stench came to her nostrils, causing her to flare them to rid herself of the smell. It was like rotting carrion. Panting came from the shape's revealing skinny, yet sinewy wolves, an Erie voice came from them all, rising above the snarling. "We are coming." They chanted.

Amberheart now, was nearly, no, truly terrified. "Who are you!" She squeaked, yet put force behind it, like a command. "We are coming." They chanted again, except this time one single booming voice echoed in the blackness. "Be Prepared..." it commanded. The looming shapes suddenly rose up, all charging to her in one large black line. Amber tried to scream, only to be snapped back to reality by a yelp. She jolted on the rock and laid across it, panting as if she had just run across the Caribou Plains. A cold chill settled over her as if she had seen a ghost. Perhaps she had. Her ears turned up, and twitched to the side at a sound. She peered cautiously over the boulder she was lying over. Flame was lying on his back, one back paw twitching. "Oh... hi Amberheart." He laughed flipping over.

"What happened?" Amberheart asked in her unusually silky smooth voice. "Oh! Well I had this dream where I was chasing this big juicy pheasant! And it jumped off of a cliff... and I followed it..." He said smiling. The Russet wolf clamored back onto the rock he had fallen off of. His Flame was a giant russet wolf, with darker paws. He had light blue eye's though, giving of the fact that he's not just a burly flame lumbering through the woods. "Hey! Wanna play a game?" Flame asked showing off some of his puppyish charm. He stuck his back end in the air, swishing his tail, while his head was near the ground, tongue lolling out. "Yes, I would." A strange voice answered. Amberheart's head snapped around to a bush behind them. A large Sliver and red sinewy dog stepped out, followed by a puppy.

"Oh, wanna play with the big dog's huh puppy? Go home to your master before you get hurt." Flame growled launching himself down to the ground in front of the dog. The Silver and Red dog was only up to Flame's shoulder, yet he held himself like he was an Alpha of a pack. "I'm the puppy?" The dog laughed. "You wish!" He snarled snapping at the Wolf's hind leg. "Braeburn!" A distant voice called. "Go Home!" Amberheart ordered touching down onto the ground next to Flame. Together they looked like a raging fire, like a pair of molten wolves' . "You damn wolves! Always thinking your the better race!" The dog laughed. Amberheart's golden eye's caught a slight movement. It was the puppy that had followed Braeburn out.

"Go on! Get!" Amber snarled directly at the puppy, startling it so that It ran. "Kale!" BraeBurn yelled after the puppy. He turned sideways and started slowly back through the bushes. Flame jumped forward and snapped his jaw's on the Dog's hindquarters pulling off fur. The dog yelped and shot forward, a small spot of blood dripping from the fur in Flame's mouth. "Let's go." He said throwing his head in the way of camp. When ever a dog is encountered in the territory, they had to report it. The problem was getting worse. Amberheart nodded and trotted off with him What they hadn't noticed though, was a small pair of paw's following them, a pair of small, fragile, timid paws.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Icyfur perked her ears. "What's that sound?" She asked lifting her head from snowy paws. Wolves from around camp were coming out of the small yet efficient caves that served as dens. Waterclaw walked up to the entrance of camp and looked out. The noise was steadily getting louder. Moon- eye walked peeked his head from around a corner. He was in the base of an old tree that had hollowed out. It served as a fine place to rest on such a warm sunny day. Suddenly Waterclaw was bowled over by SunStrike who had been trying to streak into the camp. He forced himself unsteadily to his paws and looked around wild eyed. The usual shiny gold eyes were wide open with fear. "Stampede!" He shouted suddenly as soon as he had caught his breath. "It's heading this way!" He yelped and would have tried to bolt for cover, had Waterclaw not hooked his front paws under SunStriker's back ones causing him to fall forward.

Moon-eye stepped out of the shelter of the tree his ears and tail high. "Listen up!" He howled, his one good eye traveling over the flustered wolves. "I want the fastest runners and my best hunters!" He howled again, this time stamping his paws into the dirt in urgency. Even the resound leader was beginning to panic. Icyfur lifted herself from the ground and trotted over, followed by Shadow, Suchamina, and Paramori. "I want you to try to turn the herd from the camp's way. If you can't we will still evacuate. Try your best, and don't put yourself in harms way." He ordered and turned his back running over to his Beta Sakumori. "Alright. Lets go." Icyfur growled and turned tail running for the camp entrance. Shadow settled in easily finding her place at her sisters side. Suchamina took up the other side and Paramori the rear.

At a steady pace the soon found the stampeding herd. "Formation Z!" Icyfur order. Being an Elite Guard gave her the authority to give such commands. Formation Z was where the wolves flank their prey in a zig-zag, from birds eye view they look like a "Z" The four wolves split up, two near the front, two in the back. The herd panicked more when they saw the wolves, baying in fear. Their hooves hit the ground, creating a noise like thunder. The caribou, however pushed continually toward camp, no matter how close the wolves pressed, or how aggressive they presented themselves. Paramori snarled and nipped hard at a caribou's hip causing it to slip and fall. Icyfur looked back in horror as the caribou crashed down on top of the silver wolf. "Fall back!" She howled and lost pace. She turned around and sprinted to where the caribou and her dearest friend lay moaning.

Suchamina and Shadow pulled back and gasped at the sight. Icyfur was trying to push the struggling caribou to it's feet, to get it off of Paramori. Shadow nodded to Suchamina and took off for camp, to both warn the others and send for help. Suchamina ran over to help push the animal to it's feet, but only succeeded in bowling it over onto it's other side. They both pulled the large, wide- shouldered wolf out from under the caribou. His breath was ragged and his silvery fur was matted with blood. One of the caribou's antlers had sliced a deep gash into Paramori's cheek. "Hold on Brother!" Suchamina nearly commanded. Slowly both wolves helped Paramori to his feet. Propped up in between both wolves they steadily dragged him to the tree line. All three's ears perked at a sudden sound. The sound of the herd ripping through their home, and the sound of wolves who had no time to prepare being nearly trampled.

**SHADOW**

She ran as fast as her paws would take her, making the forest around her turn to a green blur. The sound of the camp being crushed rang in her laid back ears, yet she still pushed herself forward. She stopped only for a moment to catch her breath by a large Maple tree. After regaining her breath she raced off at full speed again. She reached the camp and looked on in utter horror. The whole camp was trampled, tree branches, fur, and rocks were strewn around the camp, She walked stiffly to where a patch of fur was. Except it wasn't a patch of fur... it was Shian.. Feather and Moon-eyes pup. And most likely to be their last. They would be devastated.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Help! Shian hasn't been accounted for! She's gone!" Feather cried out, worry flooding into her Soprano voice. Shadow looked over, sorrowfully. Pain showed in the icy eyes, that had never before portray such an emotion. "Over Here..." She croaked. Feather rushed over, her paws were not visible at the immense speed she had ran at. She skidded to a halt, and her Brown eyes wide with shock. "No... no... NO!" She howled, soft at first in denial, then loud as her voice would go in pain. Her lovely voice cracked with such emotion Shadow nearly wanted to crawl into a ball, and plant her paws over her silky black ears to rid herself of the sound.

Moon-eye rushed over, swinging his head to get a better view of the situation. Hence the reason for his name, His one eye was a milky white, as he was born half blind. "What? What's going on!" He howled at seeing his mate wailing on her knees. "What happened?" a Russet pup yipped, trying to charge into the clearing. "Come now, Time to rest, there is nothing to see here. Sarina, a pup sitter, and sister to Sadomina, whispered to the pups. "Wheres Shian? Shouldn't She be here with us?" A curious gold pup asked. Sadomina padded over beside Sarina, Their mismatched coats the exact opposite of each others. Sarina was gold with a white underbelly and paws. Sadomina was white, with a golden underbelly and paws.

"Shian is fine." Sadomina cooed. "They why is she on the ground? And why is her mother weeping like a willow?" The little russet male asked again. "Shian is sick, and her mother is worried, now it is time for rest, I'm sure Shian will be fine when you awake." Sarina smiled weakly and pushed the pups into the den, Both sisters moving like one, to block the horrific scene.

**PUREHEART **

Pureheart looked away from the dead pup. When even one wolf is killed, the whole pack is affected. This one will surely not be taken lightly. Feather was now to old to birth pups, and would soon have to step down, along with Moon-eye, To allow the Beta's Sackumori and Silvermoon to take over the duties of Alpha. And then the Deltas would take over Beta and so on. However this death impacted them severely. Shian was the last born Female born to the 'Royal' Bloodline. In other words, the last one born to the 'Tribal' side of the pack, well pure-blood at least. The rest of the pack was a 'Renegade'. This relates to the names, as Sackumori is a Tribal name, Pureheart was not. Her family belonged to the 'Renegade' side of the pack.

Pureheart looked over again. The Gravers or Burial Wolves were being summoned. Moon-eye and Feather tilted their heads back, and howled a slow, and deep melody, calling the mysterious mountain wolves. Burials were not done by any related to the pack. A Tribe of abandoned and deformed wolves called the 'Shikan' took care of burying every dead wolf, as was their oath to do. Barely before the sun had reached the peak of the mountain had they come and gone, removing Shian. Feather trodden after them, almost pleading not to take her daughter. "She's just sleeping... Why are you doing this?" She wept. It took both SunStrike and WaterClaw to hold the broken she-wolf back.

Not before long, Amberheart and Flame returned with Icyfur and the rest. They were devastated at the sight of their home. Wolves had begun to silently clean up the camp, using the broken branches to create a shrine of some sort to the young pup. "I- I- I can't believe this happened..." Amberheart had whispered, oily tears welling up in her eyes as Pureheart and some of their friends described in detail what had happened. "We heard the wails.. and ran... but, then we ran into Icy's patrol.." Flame chocked out.

Pureheart looked at the moon, that was steadily crawling into a Star spilled sky. "And all of this happened to, right before our swearing in.." She said in her Alto voice. A Swearing in was when a Wolf achieved his or her rank. Icyfur and Shadow had already achieved theirs, but hadn't been sworn in. Pureheart and Amberheart still awaited their ranking. Their names would be switched out, if they become a certain rank. They five wolves then returned to the den, to hopefully dream of Shian, now dancing among the stars.

I finally Updated! And thank you everyone who gave me feed back I really appreciate it! This chapter really explains the Wolves complicated society, and how just one death can really change the whole pack. Thank you for reading! ~~~~ Kira


End file.
